something blue with a twist
by willowrose1616
Summary: Something blue twist. What if the feeling Buffy and Spike had weren't from the spell. things happen.
1. Chapter 1

**story**

**chapter 1**

**Buffy walked around the cemetery still not feeling well. She's been sick a lot the last two weeks. Buffy thoughts weren't on her illness however she was thinking to Willow's my will be done spell where she had been engaged to a certain blond vampire. Buffy pushed her thoughts away when she ran into a group of six or seven fledglings. Buffy thought she had it under control until a wave of nausea hit and she stumbled a bit. The remain fledgling quickly took advantage of the situation and knocked Buffy to the ground getting ready to bite her. Buffy closed her eyes and when she opened them again Spike was standing above her. **

"**You ok Slayer?" Spike asked offering Buffy a hand to help her up. Buffy just looked at him for a second then accepted it. "Yeah I'm fine." Buffy muttered dusting herself off. "I almost had him." Buffy said and Spike just looked her. "Sure you did pet." Spike said and Buffy just rolled her eyes and walked away. **

**Buffy was almost home when she actually threw up. Buffy wiped her mouth off quickly and went into her door room which she shared with Willow. "Hey Buffy you ok?" Willow asked noticing that her friend was awfully pale. "Yeah I don't think that it's anything to worry about." Buffy said and Willow just looked at her. "I'm tired Will I'm going to go to bed." Buffy said and Willow just nodded. "Alright Buffy. I'm going to do a spell to read your aura to see if there's a spell making you sick." Willow said and Buffy just nodded and rolled away from her. **

**When Willow was sure Buffy was asleep Willow did the spell and what she found shocked her so bad that she called her new girlfriend, Tara over to check and make sure she wasn't seeing things. "Is that what I think it is?" Willow asked and Tara nodded. "Yeah Willow it is. Does she know?" Tara asked and Willow shrugged. "I don't know she hasn't said anything to be about it." Willow said sitting down on her bed. Tara sat down next to her. "Are you going to tell her?" Tara asked and Willow nodded. "Yeah when she wakes up I'll tell her." Willow said looking over at Buffy. "Tell me what?" Buffy asked sitting up slowly as so not to get nauseas. **


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter 2**

**Willow looked over at Tara before returning her attention to Buffy. "Buffy when you were sleeping I read your aura like I said I was going to." Buffy just nodded and urged her friend to continue. "Well it turns out we know why you've been getting sick and." Willow stopped and Buffy looked at her. "Willow?" Buffy prompted. "Buffy you're pregnant." Willow finally blurted out. "But that's not possible." Buffy said staring at Willow. " Have you and Riley?" Willow asked and Buffy shook her head. "No we haven't. I haven't been with anyone since Parker but it can't be him because I had ya know." Buffy said looking away then looked back up at Willow when she realized whose it was. "Oh no it's not possible. It can't be." Buffy said quickly getting up. "I'm going to go patrol Will. Don't wait up and please don't tell anyone." Buffy said and Willow nodded.**

**Buffy stormed to the cemetery but instead of looking for any vampires she just sat down on a bench and started crying. Buffy wasn't sure how long she was there before she felt the tingle telling her a vampire was close but she knew who it was before she even looked up. " You know you make it too easy if you're just going to sit there." Spike said and Buffy just looked up at him with tears still streaming down her face. "What's wrong luv?" Spike asked sitting down next to her. It killed him to see her cry, even though he was suppose to kill her. "We need to talk. Is there some place we can go?" Buffy asked and Spike nodded and helped her up. They made their way back to Spike's crypt. "Spike I have to tell you something and for once please don't say anything till I'm done." Buffy said and Spike nodded. "Spike I'm pregnant and." Buffy took a deep breath. "Spike the baby is yours." Buffy finished and Spike just stared at her. "Buffy it's not possible. I'm a vampire it's not possible." Spike said and Buffy fought back tears. "But I haven't been with anyone but you since the spell." Buffy said not looking at him. Spike just stared at her. Buffy just let the tears fall. After a few minutes of nobody saying anything, Buffy stood up and got ready to leave. "I don't expect anything from you Spike. I just figured that you would want to know." Buffy said softly then went to leave. "Buffy stay." Spike said as Buffy got to the door. Buffy just stopped and looked at him. "Please. We'll figure all this out together." Spike said and Buffy nodded and walked back to Spike who pulled Buffy into his arms. **


	3. Chapter 3

**chapter 3**

"**Thank you." Spike whispered into Buffy's hair. "For what Spike?" Buffy asked looking up at him. "For telling me and for giving me the best gift of my entire exsistance." Spike said and Buffy just looked at him puzzled. Spike just smiled at her and continued. "When I was human I always wanted to have kids and then when I was turned I didn't think I would ever have any and it was kinda depressing, but now I'm going to be a daddy so thank you." Spike said and Buffy just looked at him then leaned in and kissed him. Spike pulled Buffy over to the couch and they sat in each others arms. "So how'd your mates take the news?" Spike asked and Buffy just looked at him. "I haven't told them yet. I just found out and came to you. Willow knows though because she and Tara are the ones that told me but they don't know it's yours." Buffy said and Spike smiled. "What?" Buffy asked watching him smile. "It's just that you told me before you told your mates." Spike said and Buffy just smiled and shook her head. **

"**As much as I'm loving this situation but what is going to happen between us?" Spike asked and Buffy just looked at him. "I don't know. What do you want to happen?" Buffy asked and Spike just studied her and her nervousness. "I don't know but since the spell that Red did I've done nothing but think about you." Spike said sheepishly and Buffy smiled. "I thought about you too." Buffy said then kissed Spike. "Stay the night with me and we'll deal with this however you want to." Spike said and Buffy just nodded and laid back on his chest. Spike and Buffy fell asleep on the couch with Buffy's head on Spike's chest and Spike's arms wrapped around Buffy with a protective hand on her stomach.**

**Spike awoke before Buffy the next morning and just laid there and stared at his golden goddess. "Morning." Buffy said lazily. "Morning luv. How you feeling?" Spike asked and Buffy just shook her head. "A little nauseas but other then that good." Buffy said and Spike nodded. "Well that's normal, to feel nauseas." Spike said and Buffy just looked at him. "How do you know that?" Buffy asked and Spike just smiled. "My mum was nauseas a lot when she was pregnant for my sister." Spike said and Buffy smiled. "I really should get home but I want to tell everyone and I want you there with me when I tell them." Buffy said and Spike smiled at that and then kissed her. "How about I meet you at your dorm at sunset then we'll walk to the Magic Box and tell them." Spike suggested and Buffy nodded. "I'll see you then." Buffy said then kissed Spike and left.**


	4. Chapter 4

**chapter 4**

**Buffy walked into her room to see Willow sitting there. "Oh Buffy there you are. I was so worried when you left yesterday and didn't come back." Willow said going up and hugged Buffy. "Sorry Will I didn't mean to worry you. I just had to go and think but I'll explain all that tonight at the Scooby meeting." Buffy said pulling out of the hug. "Are you going to tell them?" Willow asked and Buffy nodded. "Yeah me and the father." Buffy said and Willow just looked at her. "Oh speaking of fathers and stuff that has to do with your baby Riley stopped by today." Willow said and Buffy shuddered. "Yeah I have to talk to him." Buffy said and Willow just looked at her. "Are you going to break up with him?" Willow asked and Buffy just nodded. "Yeah I want to see if there is anything between me and the daddy." Buffy said and Willow just looked at her. "So I take it the father took it well." Willow said and Buffy just smiled at the thought of Spike's reaction. "Yeah he was really shocked at first and then extremely excited. Willow promise me that when you find out who the father is that you wont freak." Buffy said going extremely serious. " Buffy I… I promise." Willow said and Buffy smiled. "Thanks Will now I think I'm going to take a nap before going to find Riley and take care of that." Buffy said and Willow nodded and got up to leave.**

**Buffy woke up a few hours later to find herself alone. Slowly Buffy got up and made her way to the bathroom. When she got back Riley was standing at her door. "I was getting ready to go find you." Buffy greeted Riley. Riley went to hug her but she stepped back. "I'm not feeling to well." Buffy explained and Riley nodded. Buffy let Riley into her room and he sat down on her bed. **

"**We need to talk." They both said at once. "You go first." Buffy said and Riley nodded. "I think that we aren't working anymore. You're distant and avoiding and I just don't think you want to be with me." Riley said and Buffy nodded. "I'm sorry I wasn't what you thought I was but I'm glad I met you." Buffy said and Riley nodded and got up and left. As Riley was leaving Spike was coming in.**


	5. Chapter 5

**chapter 5 **

"**Hey pet you ready to go?" Spike asked then saw Buffy was crying. "What is it luv?" Spike asked going to her side. "It's just me and Riley broke up and it isn't really a big deal but those damn hormones." Buffy said with a little laugh. Spike just smiled and kissed her on the top of head. "Come on lets go." Buffy said getting up and grabbed Spike's hand. Spike just looked at her but didn't say anything.**

**When Buffy and Spike got to the Magic Box everyone was already there including her mom. "Hey Buff what's up?" Xander asked before he saw Spike. "What's dead boy jr doing here?" Xander asked and Willow's head shot up and looked at Buffy then to Spike and then back to Buffy. Buffy nodded slightly and Willow did her best to hide her face. "Well we have to tell you something and I want to be able to get it all out before you guys say anything please." Buffy said and everyone nodded. Buffy took a deep breath trying to keep her composure. "It's alright luv I'm right here for you." Spike whispered in her ear. "Thanks." Buffy said to Spike then turned back to the scoobies. "Anyway like I was saying there's something that we need to tell you. We're going to have a baby. I'm pregnant and it's Spike's." Buffy finished sinking into a chair. Spike sat down next to her and took her hand under the table. "How could you with dead boy." Xander yelled and Buffy just looked at him. "He's an evil soulless demon and after what happened with Angel." Xander yelled and Buffy just stood up and looked at him. "Me you're the one whose been with a praying mantises lady Inca Mummy girl and Anya so don't tell me who I can be with." Buffy said so calmly it scared even Spike then sat back down. "Any one else?" Buffy asked quietly. When no one said anything Buffy got up to go patrol. "We're going to go patrol and we'll see you guys later. But I'm warning you all now if you try to touch Spike or hurt him in any way I will get very angry." Buffy said then turned and left the shop with Spike right behind her. **


	6. Chapter 6

**chapter 6**

"**Well that was interesting." Spike said and Buffy smiled. "Yeah I knew it would be." Buffy said and Spike just shook his head. "Did Red already know that I was the father?" Spike asked and Buffy shook her head. "No but I told her that me and the baby's daddy were going to go to tell them so when we walked in she knew it was you." Buffy said and Spike nodded. "It's still so unbelievable that I'm going to be a daddy." Spike said picking Buffy up and spinning her around. Buffy laughed as Spike spun her. "Spike put me down." Buffy giggled out and Spike just smiled at her as he put her down then kissed her. **

**Buffy and Spike made their way to Spike's crypt with very little talk. When they got there Buffy and Spike made their way to the couch and cuddled into each other's arms. "So if you don't mind me asking what happened between you and captain Cardboard?" Spike asked and Buffy just looked at him. "Well me and Riley was just not that interesting. He was always talking about himself or his job and he was just boring. Plus I want to see if there was anything between us." Buffy finished looking away. Spike just smiled at her. He gently tucked a finger under her chin to bring her head up and when she was looking at him he leaned in and kissed her sweetly. "There's defiantly something luv." Spike said after they had pulled apart. Buffy smiled at him and nodded. Buffy laid her head down on Spike's chest and fell asleep with Spike's arms wrapped around her.**

**About an hour after Buffy and Spike left the Magic box Xander was on his way to Spike's crypt not sure of what he was going to do but he knew he was going to do something. When Xander got to Spike's crypt he slammed the door open and Spike's head shot up and gave him a murderous look. "If you wake her up I swear I'll knock you out no matter how bad a headache I get." Spike hissed and Xander took a step back. "Why did you do this to her? She should be off having a normal life with a normal man not some undead soulless creature." Xander said taking a step closer to the couple on the couch. "I didn't do it on purpose but I'm glad she is because now I get to be a daddy, so sod off." Spike said and instinctively tightened his arms around Buffy. Buffy just cuddled closer to Spike in her sleep. Xander saw Buffy snuggle closer and winced at the action. "I understand where you're coming from though, but this is how it happened. Are you really going to take away probably one of her only chances to have a baby. She's the slayer and they don't normal last long but the more ties they have to this world the longer they live. The thought of her dying kills me but I know it will happen but I will do EVERYTHING in my power to make sure that it's not for a long time and make sure that her and our baby is safe and taken care of ." Spike finished with a tear running down his face. Xander just stared at him in shock then without another word he turned around and left**


	7. Chapter 7

**chapter 7**

**Buffy had woken up when Spike had started his explanation to Xander but tried to pretend she was asleep. "Give it up luv I know you're awake." Spike said kissing Buffy on the top of her head. "The only question I have is how long have you been awake?" Spike asked and Buffy smiled sheepishly. "You heard huh." Spike said and Buffy nodded. Spike looked away embarrassed. "Hey look at me." Buffy said pulling Spike's head to face her. "It was sweet and I am really glad that I'm pregnant and even more glad that it's yours." Buffy said then leaned up and kissed him. When they pulled away they just sat there staring in each other's eyes. "I love you." Spike whispered softly and Buffy just stared at him trying to figure out if she heard him right. Spike must have guessed that's what she was thinking. "I love you Buffy Anne Summers." Spike said again and Buffy just smiled and kissed him. "I love you too." Buffy said and Spike just gave her the same look she gave him. "I love you William." Buffy said again and Spike just kissed her again. When they pulled apart Spike picked Buffy up and carried her down to his bed downstairs and laid her on. Then laid down on top of her. "I love you." Spike whispered and Buffy smiled. They fell asleep in each other's arms. **

**Buffy woke up before Spike the next morning and just laid there watching Spike sleep. Spike woke up a few minutes later to find her still staring at him. "Good morning my love." Spike said and Buffy just smiled at him then kissed him. "Good morning." Buffy said after they pulled apart. "How you feeling luv?" Spike asked and Buffy shook her head. "Not good." Buffy said fighting back the nausea. Spike just rubbed her back. "You need the bathroom it's right down the hall there." Spike said pointing and Buffy nodded. "I think I'll be ok." Buffy said moving her hand from her mouth to over her stomach. Spike's hand went to cover hers. "Spike will you come with me tonight to go talk to my mom. I know she heard us announce it yesterday but I want to go and talk to her and explain stuff to her." Buffy said and Spike smiled. "I'd love to pet." Spike said then kissed Buffy. "Well as much as I don't want to leave I should go get changed and take a shower and see how Will is dealing." Buffy said and Spike nodded. He had stuff he had to do as well. "Alright luv. I'll meet you at your dorm at sunset ok." Spike said and Buffy nodded then got up. "Bye Spike I love you." Buffy said then kissed him. "I love you too." Spike said walking Buffy up to the door.**


	8. Chapter 8

**chapter 8**

**Buffy walked in the dorm room to find Willow and Tara in it both asleep in each other's arms. Buffy smiled at the two before getting her stuff together to take a shower. When she came back in about a half hour later Willow and Tara were both awake. "Good morning girls." Buffy said walking in a Tara smiled at her. "Good morning Buffy h-how you feeling?" Tara asked and Buffy smiled. "A little nauseas but other then that great." Buffy said sitting down on the bed. Then she noticed Willow just sitting there quietly. "Hey Will." Buffy said and that got Willow's attention. "Hi Buffy how are you?" Willow asked and Buffy just looked at her. "I'm good are you ok?" Buffy asked and Willow gave her a strange look. "It's ok that you're not a 100 about this but it will be ok." Buffy said as if reading Willow's mind. "I'm just not sure how good he'll be to you. You and this baby are very important to me and I just don't want you hurt. I know you care about him a lot and probably even love him and trust me we wont go into that but I just don't want you hurt is the main thing." Willow finished and Buffy smiled at her then got up and gave her a hug. "You're important to me to Will and I do love him." Buffy said taking a breath. "And he loves me." Buffy said and Willow just looked at her like she'd grown three heads. "How do you know that?" Willow asked and Buffy smiled. "He told me last night." Buffy said and Willow smiled at her. "What about Riley?" Tara asked and Buffy just looked at her. "He dumped me yesterday." Buffy said and Willow just looked at her shocked. "Yeah he said I was distant and avoiding and that I didn't really like him. And I just told him that I was sorry I wasn't who he thought I was and that I was glad that I met him and then he left so it wasn't me." Buffy said and Willow just nodded and then hugged her tighter. "I'm sorry Buff." Willow said and Buffy just smiled. "It's ok Will he was right when I started feeling sick I started to avoid him but not that bad. Was I really that bad when it came to Riley?" Buffy asked and Willow just looked at her. "No sweetie you weren't that bad it just seemed that when it came to Riley you weren't very enthusiastic about your relationship." Willow said and Buffy just looked away. "I didn't think that I was that I was that bad." Buffy said sinking down onto her bed. "Buffy you weren't bad you just didn't have the feelings for him that you thought you had." Willow said and Buffy just looked at her. "I think I'm going to take a nap before I go talk to my mom." Buffy said and Willow just looked at her. "What about your classes?" Willow asked and Buffy just looked at her. "Ok I'm coming." Buffy said getting up and grabbing her stuff for her physic class and followed Willow out. **


	9. Chapter 9

**chapter 9**

**Buffy sat in her physic class glancing down at Riley every once in a while and every once in a while he would look up at her and smile. When class was over Buffy left as soon as possible. It was almost sunset by the time she got back to her dorm. When she got there Spike was sitting on her bed waiting for her. "Hey luv." Spike said when she walked in. "Hey what are you doing here?" Buffy asked setting down her bag then walked over to him. "Was bored and wanted to see you so here I am." Spike said wrapping his arms around her. "I missed you too." Buffy said then leaned down and kissed him. "You ready to go face your mum?" Spike asked and Buffy nodded. "Yeah. She likes you so hopefully this will be easy." Buffy said and Spike smiled. "Your mum is a nice lady. I just hope she doesn't use the axe on me this time." Spike said and Buffy just looked at him. "She wont hurt you. Nobody will." Buffy said taking Spike's hand as they walked out the door. They almost walked right into Willow. "Sorry Willow didn't see you." Buffy said stepping aside. "It's alright. Hey Spike." Willow said noticing him standing there. "Hey Red." Spike said giving her his trademark smirk. "We're just on our way to talk to my mom." Buffy said and Willow nodded. Buffy and Willow said their goodbyes then went there separate ways.**

**Buffy and Spike stood outside Buffy's old house. Buffy was nervous about talking to her mom and Spike could tell. "It'll be alright luv. You'll mom will be alright with it." Spike said squeezing her hand. Buffy looked at him and smiled. "Thanks for coming." Buffy said and Spike smiled. "Anything for you and my little nibblet." Spike said putting his free hand on Buffy's stomach. Buffy put her hand over his and smiled at him. Finally Buffy got up the nerve and knocked on the door. **

**Joyce answered the door after a few minutes. "Buffy Spike what are you doing here?" Joyce asked letting Buffy and Spike into the house. "Well mom there's something that we have to tell you." Buffy said once they were seated in the living room. "We?" Joyce asked and Buffy smiled at Spike who looked a little nervous but also very proud. "Yes we Spike and I are a couple for one." Buffy said looking at Spike and Spike just smiled at her. "Buffy that's great. I'm glad to see you finally listed to what I told you and what your heart told you. I knew you two would get together eventually. I mean he was all you talked about for a long time." Joyce said and Buffy blushed. "Mom." Buffy said not even looking at Spike's smug face. "That's actually not the only thing we wanted to tell you." Buffy said taking a deep breath. "Mom Spike and I are going to have a baby." Buffy said watching her mom for her reaction. After a few minutes Joyce started talking again. "But I thought Spike was." Joyce said and Buffy nodded. "He was and still is." Buffy said glancing over at Spike. "But I thought he couldn't." Joyce said looking at the couple. "I normally can't Joyce. We're not suppose to but it happened and I'm glad it did." Spike said squeezing Buffy's hand and Buffy just smiled at him. "Well then congratulations then you two." Joyce said then hugged the couple. "Thanks mom." Buffy said smiling. "Thanks Joyce." Spike said and then looked at Buffy then back to her mom. "Joyce could I talk to you for a moment please?" Spike asked and Joyce looked at Buffy, who only shrugged then back at Spike and nodded. Buffy just sat back down on the couch and waited for Joyce and Spike to come back out. **

**After about fifteen minutes Joyce and Spike came back out Joyce and Spike both smiling. "What was that all about?" Buffy asked and Spike just kissed her. "I'll tell you later, but first I want to show you something." Spike said and Buffy just looked at him then nodded. "Well mom I guess I'll talk to you later." Buffy said then kissed her mom bye. "Bye Buffy and remember if you need anything that I'm here." Joyce said walking the couple to the door. **


	10. Chapter 10

**chapter 10**

"**What was that all about? My mom kept giving me weird looks." Buffy said and Spike just smiled at her and kissed her. "Here we are." Spike said and Buffy just looked around where are we?" Buffy asked looking at the house in front of her. "We are at my new house and I was hoping it would be our new house." Spike said taking Buffy's hand and lead her inside. "Oh Spike it's beautiful." Buffy breathed out looking around. "You like it luv?" Spike asked watching her reaction. "I love it Spike it's perfect." Buffy said looking around the living room. It was already fully furnished. "Plus it's a three bedroom so we have our room the nursery and a guest room. Or it could be my room your room and the baby's if you don't want to share a room." Spike said nervously and Buffy just looked at him and smiled. "It would be our room Spike." Buffy said then kissed him. "I still can't believe you did this." Buffy said looking around. "I'm glad you like it. I wanted us to have a home together and be like a family." Spike said looking away. "We will be a family Spike." Buffy said then kissed him. "When can we move in?" Buffy asked and Spike smiled at her. "Whenever you want luv it's ours." Spike said and Buffy just smiled looking around still. "I'm going to have to tell Will that I'm moving out but I'm sure that will be fine she'll just have Tara move in with her." Buffy said and Spike just nodded. "Just let me know when you want to move in and I'll help you move your stuff." Spike said and Buffy just smiled but it faded as she got a dizzy spell and almost fell but Spike caught her. "Luv what's wrong?" Spike asked bringing Buffy to the couch. "I just got a little dizzy." Buffy said leaning on Spike. "When was the last time you ate?" Spike asked and Buffy just looked away. "Buffy you need to eat luv." Spike scolded and Buffy just nodded. "I know but with everything that happened and everything I just forgot." Buffy said and Spike just chuckled. "Come on let's go out for dinner." Spike said and helped Buffy to the car. **

**Spike drove Buffy to a little restaurant. When they got there Spike got out and opened the door for Buffy and offered his hand to her. Buffy let out a little giggle then took his hand. "Well well look at this William the bloody is taking the Slayer out for a date." Buffy said once they were seated. "No William James is taking his girlfriend and mother of his child out on a date." Spike said with a smirk. Buffy just looked at him and smiled. "William James." Buffy said almost dreamlike and Spike just smiled at her. What are you thinking about?" Spike asked Buffy after a few minutes of her being silent. "What oh sorry." Buffy blushed. "It's alright luv just tell me what you were thinking about." Spike said and Buffy just smiled. "I was thinking about a lot of things." Buffy said and Spike just looked at him. "What kind of things." Spike pushed and Buffy just shook her head. "Honestly baby names and if our baby was a boy or girl. Stuff like that." Buffy said and Spike smiled at her. "So do you want a boy or girl?" Spike asked and Buffy just looked at him. "Honestly it doesn't matter to me as long as the baby is healthy." Buffy said and Spike smiled. "Me too." SPike said. They finished eating their dinner and then headed back to the dorm room.**


	11. Chapter 11

**chapter 11**

**When they got there they found out that Willow wasn't there. "Spike will you stay with me till Willow gets home?" Buffy asked and Spike nodded and sat next to her on the bed. "So when are you going to move in?" Spike asked trying not to seem to eager but Buffy caught it. "Soon Spike I'm going to talk to Willow probably by the end of the week." Buffy said and Spike smiled and then kissed Buffy. Buffy kissed him softly at first then deepened the kiss pushing Spike back onto the bed. "Buffy." Spike said but Buffy shushed him with her lips locking on his. "It's ok Spike. I've checked it out already." Buffy said and then kissed Spike again. Spike smiled into the kiss and then rolled on top of Buffy being careful not to put his full wait on her. Buffy and Spike fell asleep a few hours later wrapped in each others arms. **

**When Willow came in the next morning that's how she found them. Spike awoke when she came in but stayed still as not to wake Buffy. "Morning Red." Spike said softly and Willow just smiled. "Morning Spike." Willow said going to her bed and laying down. "Late night?" Spike asked and Willow nodded. "Yeah and I've got class at like 8:30." Willow said and Spike just shook his head. "Red I hate to tell you it's like 8 now." Spike said and Willow sat straight up in bed. "Damn it." Willow cursed getting up and grabbing stuff for her class. "Could you wake Buffy up she has class too." Willow said and Buffy groaned. "I don't wanna get up." Buffy grumbled and Spike laughed. "Laugh now boy and you will be sorry." Buffy threatened which shut Spike up. Willow laughed at the couple. "Stupid physic class." Buffy mumbled getting out of the bed wearing only Spike's shirt. "Luv I think you need to get dressed before you go to class." Spike said and Buffy just looked at him. "I know that Spike that's why you have to go wait in the hallway so I can get dressed." Buffy said and Spike just looked at her before he got up and went into the hallway in only jeans. Buffy giggled at him as he walked out of the room. **

"**Buffy what's going on between you two?" Willow asked and Buffy just smiled and looked over towards the door. "A lot Will and I'll tell you about it when we don't have to be dressed and across campus in 15 minutes." Buffy said pulling on a pair of jeans and kept Spike's shirt on. Then went to let Spike in who was being stared at by a bunch on co-eds. Buffy smiled and then placed a kiss on Spike's lips. Once they pulled apart Buffy pulled Spike into the room. "What was that about?" Spike asked and Buffy just smiled. "Just letting them know you were taken." Buffy said grabbing her bag. Spike smiled at her then kissed her again as she went to leave. "By the way you look great in my shirt." Spike said and Buffy just shook her head. "Bye Spike." Buffy said and Spike ran out after him pulled her into his arms then kissed her. "Bye pet I love you." Spike said as Buffy pulled away and started to walk away. "I love you too." Buffy said back and Willow just sat there watching the couple. **

"**Wow Buffy." Willow said once they were away from the dorm. "I know. He's never done that before." Buffy said thinking about how Spike said goodbye. "I think he was letting people know that you were taken." Willow said and Buffy smiled. "I've got to talk to you about something so how bout after class we go get mochas." Buffy said as they took their seats. "Sure sounds fun." Willow said and then turned to pay attention to the lecture.**


	12. Chapter 12

**chapter 12**

**About half way threw the lecture Buffy got a terrible pain in her stomach. Buffy grabbed her stomach and groaned in pain. "Buffy are you alright?" Willow asked and Buffy shook her head no as she got another sharp pain. "Ms. Rosenberg is there a problem?" Professor Walsh asked and Willow nodded. "Yeah I need to get Buffy to the hospital." Willow said helping Buffy up who just looked at her and passed out. Riley was up the stair in less then a minute helping Buffy down them while Professor Walsh called an ambulance. Willow rode with Buffy in the ambulance to the hospital.**

**When she got there she called the dorm three times before Spike picked up. "Spike it's Willow you need to find a way to get to the hospital soon. Buffy's here she said she was having pains in her stomach before she passed out." Willow said and the next thing she heard was a dial tone. Willow then called the rest of the scoobies and told them what happened. When she hung up with Giles she turned to see Spike right behind her. "Where is she?" Spike asked and Willow just shook her head. "She' s in with the doctor the last time I checked. They said they would come and get me when they knew something." Willow said and is if on cue a doctor came out.**

"**Are you here with Ms. Summers?" The doctor asked and Willow and Spike nodded. "How is she?" Spike asked trying to keep calm but it wasn't helping. "She will be fine however she lost the baby." The doctor said and Willow just looked at him then to Spike who looked like he was in shock. Willow put her hand on his shoulder and then turned to the doctor. "Can we see her?" Willow asked and the doctor nodded. "Yes she's been asking for a Spike." The doctor said looking at the pair. "I'm Spike." Spike said following the doctor to Buffy's room. They walked the rest of the way in silence. **


	13. Chapter 13

**chapter 13**

**When they got there Buffy was sleeping. "I'll leave you two alone. The others are probably here anyway so I'll go tell them what happened." Willow said and Spike nodded. Spike made his way over to Buffy and sat down next to her taking her hand which caused her to wake up. When Buffy saw Spike she started crying again. "Oh Spike." Buffy cried. Spike was up and had her in his arms in seconds. "It's alright luv. I'm here and it'll be alright." Spike said and Buffy just looked at him. "I lost the baby." Buffy said and Spike nodded. "I know luv." Spike said then kissed Buffy on the top of her head. "I'm sorry Spike I know how excited you were about being a father." Buffy said and Spike just looked at her. "I was but it's not your fault luv. I'm just glad that you're alright." Spike said looking at her. "I love you." Buffy said just as the scoobies walked in. "I love you too pet nothing will change that." Spike said not noticing that they were being watched. "Knock knock." Willow said getting the couples attention. "Oh hey guys." Buffy said turning to look at the group. "Hey Buff how you feelin?" Xander asked and Buffy just shrugged. "A little better." Buffy said laying her head on Spike's shoulder. "Well we'll let you get some sleep and see you later." Giles said ushering everyone out the door. "Thanks Giles." Buffy said closing her eyes but not letting go of Spike. Buffy and Spike fell asleep in each other's arms and stayed like that until a nurse came in a few hours later. "Sorry didn't mean to wake you but Ms. Summers can go home now she just needs to take it easy for about a week." The nurse said and Buffy and Spike nodded. "Minimal action nothing to strenuous and no heavy lifting for at least twenty four hours." The nurse said and Buffy nodded. The nurse smiled at the couple then turned and left. "So I guess if you still want to move in with me you wont actually be moving anything." Spike said with a smile. "You still want me to move in with you?" Buffy asked and Spike just looked at her. "Of course I do luv. I want to be with you no matter what, but if you don't want to you don't have to." Spike said and Buffy smiled. "Of course I still do. I just didn't know if you wanted me to after." Buffy let the end of the sentence fall off. "It's not your fault that it happened. These things just happen. But it's not going to change how I feel about you. I love you Buffy." Spike said and Buffy looked at him trying not to cry. Spike smiled at her and kissed her before helping her up and helping her get dressed.**

**They walked out of the hospital hand in hand. "You are so much different then I first thought you were." Buffy said after a few minutes. "You're like nobody else I've ever met." Buffy said and Spike just looked at her. "Well I told you I was different from the beginning." Spike said and Buffy smiled. "I know but when I first met you you were trying to kill me." Buffy said and Spike just smirked. "Well it was mutual but I knew I would never kill you." Spike said and Buffy just looked at him. "Whys that?" Buffy asked and Spike just smiled at her. "Because you can't kill someone you have a crush on." Spike said and Buffy just stared at him then threw him off by saying. "So I guess now you know why I could never kill you." "Well isn't this interesting." A vampire said walking up behind Buffy and Spike. "What's that?" Buffy asked innocently. "A snack just walking along. You would think that you people would be smart enough not to but no here you are." The vampire said and Spike just smirked at him. "No we know how to protect ourselves." Spike said and then with one motion dusted the vampire then turned back to Buffy and continued walking. Buffy just smiled at him. **


	14. Chapter 14

**chapter 14**

**By the time they got back to the dorm it was almost sunrise because they had stopped off at their new place to get some clothes for Spike. "Hey Buffy how are you feeling?" Willow asked when she saw the couple walk in. "I'm fine just a little tired." Buffy said laying down on her bed. Willow looked at Spike who just shook his head and Willow understood. "Well I'll make sure to get your notes from class for you." Willow said and Buffy nodded. "Thanks Wills." Buffy said and then fell asleep. "So how is she actually doing?" Willow asked and Spike just looked at her then at Buffy. "I'm not sure she's putting on a brave face but I know she's hurting. And I think she's still trying to see if I would leave her like everyone else, but I'm not going anywhere." Spike said and Willow smiled at him. "You really love her." Willow stated and Spike just nodded. "More then anything else ever." Spike said then went to lay next to Buffy. Willow smiled at him and then left for class. **

**Buffy woke up a few hours later still wrapped up in Spike's arms. She just laid there for a while watching him sleep. Willow walked in a few minutes after Buffy had woke up. Buffy looked up and smiled at her**

"**How you feeling?" Willow asked and Buffy shrugged. "I'll be fine eventually." Buffy sighed which made Willow's heart break. "It makes it a little easier having Spike here to help me get through it." Buffy said and Willow nodded. "He really loves you." Willow said which got a smile from Buffy. "I love him too." Buffy said then kissed Spike on his head. "Hey Wills you know that talk we were suppose to have?" Willow nodded. "Well I think we should talk now." Buffy said and Willow nodded looking a little nervous. "It's nothing bad Wills. It's just that Spike. He asked me to move in with him. It's really a great house. You will like it and you could ask Tara to stay here with you and I'll come back to visit and well have." "Buffy your babbling." Willow said which caused Buffy to blush. "It's ok. If you want to move in with Spike I'm fine with it. I'll miss you but it'll be ok." Willow said and Buffy just smiled getting up and going to hug Willow. "I'll miss you too Wills but we'll still see each other all the time. And you should come and see our new place it's gorgeous." Buffy said and Willow laughed. "I will. So you really love him?" Willow asked and Buffy smiled. "More then anything." Buffy said looking over at Spike. "Love you too pet." Spike said sitting up. Buffy smiled at him and walked over into his open arms. **

"**How long you been awake?" Buffy asked and Spike just looked at her. "Just woke up. Why you at talking about me?" Spike asked and Buffy just smiled. "Maybe." Buffy said and Spike just raised an eyebrow. "Maybe?" Spike smirked and Buffy just giggled. Willow watched the banter between the two and smiled happy that Buffy was happy. "We were discussing if I wanted to leave today or at the end of the week." Buffy said watching Spike's face light up at that. "And what was the answer to that?" Spike asked and Buffy glanced at Willow who just nodded. "Tonight." Buffy said then the next thing she knew she was in Spike's arms. Buffy giggled as Spike picked her up and kissed her. Willow laughed with the happy couple. **

"**So lets get started." Buffy said after she pulled away from Spike. Buffy went towards her closet but was stopped by two strong arms around her waist. Buffy looked over her shoulder at Spike who just shook his head. "No way missy you are to go and sit your cute butt back on that bed and let me do this. " Spike stated and got a dirty look from Buffy. "Why it's my stuff." Buffy pouted and Spike just shook his head. "I don't care you need to take it easy luv. I wouldn't last without you. So just take it easy and sit on the bed. You can tell me what's yours and what's not." Spike said as he picked up Buffy and set her on the bed. "Ok fine." Buffy huffed pretending to put up a fight but actually loving the fact that Spike was willing to take care of her. Willow tried her hardest not to laugh but when Spike set Buffy on the bed a little giggle escape. "Red forgot you were here." Spike said turning away. "OH look he's embarrassed that he's not the big bad anymore." Buffy teased and Spike was on her in an instant. "Want me to show you big bad?" Spike asked from his position on top of her. Buffy just giggled. **


End file.
